Some Fluffy Stuff
by Blindy
Summary: I got bored. This is the result. And just FYI, MUZULA helped in this one...I just forgot to mention her...after all, she IS my muse of Lightheartedness!


Warnings and disclaimers: Don't own, too tired to say more, it's fluffy. Have fun. Flame if you must, and yes, I do know that it's pointless. So is life. Deal.

Some…Fluffy Stuff 

"Great green globs of greasy grimy gopher guts – "

"Duo…"

"Mutilated monkey meat…"

"Wufei glared. "Stop it."

"Concentrated birdie feet…"

"Shut up, you ONNA!!!"

"Great green globs of greasy grimy gopher guts…"

"SHUT UP!!! You'll give us away!" Wufei whispered furiously.

"And I forgot my spoon!"

Duo and Wufei were currently hiding in an OZ base…well, to be more specific, an OZ broom closet. And Wufei was getting pissed off at his comrade.

"BUT I HAVE A STRAW!!!"

"Shut up, Duo!"

"I can't hear you!" said Duo in a singsong voice, covering his ears.

"When are you going to grow up?"

Duo took his hands off his ears and pondered this for a while. Then he shrugged. "When I get older, I guess." He stared at the door. "When can we go? I'm BOOOORED!!!"

Wufei snorted. "When the others come, you  baka."

"When's that?"

"When they come, Duo."

"I'm hungry."

"Deal with it, Duo."

"I'm thirsty."

"Don't think about it."

"I have to go to the bathroom."

"Be quiet."

"AGH!!! We've been discovered!"

"What? How?" Wufei jumped to his feet quickly and Duo edged away from the door. 

Duo pointed a shaky finger in the direction of the door, and shuddered. "It's a…it's a…SPIDER!!!"

Wufei slumped to the ground and closed his eyes. "Please, Duo…"

"The itsy bitsy spider climbed up the water spout," sang Duo, complete with hand gestures. "Down came the rain and WASHEDthe spider out. Out came the sun and dried up all the rain, and the itsy bitsy spider climbed up the spout  - WUFEI!!!" 

Wufei wiped the spider guts on his pants. "Necessary sacrifice."

Duo stared at the stain where the spider had been squashed. "Oh no," he whispered. "I'm sorry mister spider. I was goin to love you and squeeze you and name you George." He gave a tiny sob. "Now it shall never be."

He carefully reached down and scraped the remains of the spider off of Wufei's pants and laid it before him.

"We are gathered here today to say goodbye to a loyal and true friend – George." He gave a tiny sniffle. "And now, I believe his close friend wants to say something. Wufei," he finished, giving Wufei a gesture indicating that he should speak.

Wufei rolled his eyes. "No."

"PUH-LEASE?"

"NO!"

"Then I'll cry…I cry loud too…" Duo grinned wickedly through his tears at Wufei's expression. 

"Fine, fine." Wufei cleared his throat. "I didn't know George very well…but he was…great. And nice. And…yeah. Bye George. I – Duo will miss you."

Duo promptly burst into tears. "That was…so…BEAUTIFUL!!!" He clung to a horrified Wufei and sobbed.

Wufei shoved him off into a corner, where Duo continued bawling until…

"It's another spider! YAY!!!"

Wufei rolled his eyes. "What about 'George?'"

"George who?" asked Duo, who was happily playing with his new spider.

Wufei sighed. "When are those idiots going to get here?" he mumbled.

Duo pouted. "You told me to wait, so you hafta wait too!" he said indignantly.

Wufei slammed his head against the wall. "We're all gonna die!"

Duo pouted again. "Even Fred?"

"Who's Fred?"

"My spider."

"Why Fred?" 

"Because, I like the letter f." Duo began singing promptly as a result of this. 

"ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZNOWIKNOWMYABCSNEXTTIMEWONTYOUSINGWITHME!!!"

Suddenly the door burst open, and the other three pilots were standing there.

Heero jerked his head toward the exit. "We have to go. We have one minute to get out."

Wufei grabbed Duo and all five of them began jogging toward the exit.

Duo began to whimper but Wufei didn't notice and they were out of the building and then…

BOOM.

"FRED!!!" Duo screamed. "NOOOO!!!"

Duo sat bolt upright in bed. "Fred!" He stared around the room. "It was just a dream…that's all…ah."

He settled back down to go to sleep.

A tiny voice came from the corner of the room. "I'll get you, Duo!!! MUAHAHAHA!!! I will never stop haunting you, not me, or George!"

But Duo didn't hear. He was asleep.

Blindy: Okay, so there was no point. I got…bored…REVIEW!!! 


End file.
